


Пока не закончится война

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Миг краткой передышки на борту "Сизифея"





	Пока не закончится война

«Сизифей» висел в пустоте.  
Корпус корабля покрывали многочисленные шрамы, оставшиеся после недавних столкновений. «Зета Моргельд», «Тета Малькиант», «Андроник», наконец, «Железное сердце» – все они оставили на нем память, так что сейчас «Сизифей» больше напоминал обугленный металлический метеорит. И все же корабль был жив, пока живы были те, кто вел его в бой.  
Тарса хлопотал над ранеными, когда Сабик Велунд вошел в апотекарион – справиться о здоровье товарищей. Казалось, Тарса не отрывается от инструментов, которыми как раз орудовал, зашивая чью-то обожженную и распоротую от колена до щиколотки голень. Велунд спокойно и даже умиротворенно наблюдал, как апотекарий срезает обуглившиеся ткани, обнажая розовое влажное мясо, как заливает разрез синтеплотью и сноровисто зашивает, зажимая края раны: для того, кто сейчас лежал под наркозом, жизнь продолжалась. Но Тарса внезапно покосился на него.  
– Давно ли вы ухаживали за своими разъемами, Железный отец? – поинтересовался он.  
От его горящих ноктюрнских глаз, оказывается, не укрылось, что Велунд несколько раз украдкой повел плечами, и он благодаря опыту сразу понял, что к чему.  
Велунд отвернулся.  
– Не до этого было, – коротко буркнул.  
– Я бы настоятельно вам рекомендовал душ и комплекс противовоспалительных мер…  
Когда апотекарии – а они все одним миром мазаны! – начинают разговаривать этаким вкрадчивым голосом, так и знай, что не отвяжешься, – с тоской подумал Велунд, принимая из рук Тарсы баночку с мазью для ухода. Тарса, что ни говори, был как-то мягче, чем апотекарии Железных Рук. Но настырный – даже в большей степени!  
Велунд с отвращением понюхал баночку. Однако Шарроукин, возникший из глубоких теней коридора, внезапно его не поддержал.  
– Вообще-то брат Тарса прав, – заметил глубокомысленно. – Раз у нас есть несколько часов передышки, надо поддержать себя, пока мы еще способны сражаться…  
Велунд даже запыхтел, не найдя слов от такого предательства. Попыхтел – и согласился.  
Разъем на бедре воспалился, кожа вокруг металла вспухла и покраснела. Велунд прижал ее пальцами – по ноге побежала тонкая струйка сукровицы. Помянув кишки Императора, он промокнул ее ваткой с дезинфицирующим раствором и зашипел сквозь зубы от боли. На груди разъемы были в чуть лучшем состоянии, если не считать того, что один из них очутился в центре огромного кровоподтека и засочился жидкой кровью, как только Велунд поскреб его ногтем. «М-да, а что же на спине творится, Хорус его задери…» Но посмотреть на собственный загривок он не мог никак. Хуже того, он не мог даже достать туда рукой – разъемы были расположены очень неудобно. После нескольких неудачных попыток Велунд сдался и пошел звать Шарроукина, молясь, чтобы его никто не заметил в коридоре в одних трусах.  
– О, хорошо, что ты пришел, – Никона Шарроукин восседал на койке в позе лотоса, старательно смазывая разъемы. Велунд задумчиво разглядывал его тонкие, длинные, блестящие от мази пальцы, проворно скользящие по коже груди. Интересно, почему у Астартес вообще могут быть такие тонкие пальцы и такие узкие ладони? Космодесант – место для могучих конечностей, несокрушимых костей, стальных нервов, а не для изящества. Но у Шарроукина были изящные руки, и их движения, несмотря на полнейшую обыденность происходящего, казались артистичными. Словно взмахивали крылья птицы. Поникшие крылья одинокой, оторванной от родного гнезда и стаи, птицы. Велунд так привык к тому, что Никона постоянно рядом с ним, что ни разу не задумался – каково ему без своего Легиона?  
Шарроукин смахнул излишек мази. Белая, как алебастр, кожа поблескивала в тусклом – ради экономии – освещении, и на ней резко выделялись черные гнезда разъемов и розоватые, такие же твердые, как разъемы, соски. От одного из них тянулся шрам – широкий, но неглубокий, видимо, очень давний. Наверняка когда-то он рассек и черный панцирь, и грудину, врезаясь в легкие. Третье легкое после такого ранения, наверное, пришлось менять… Второй шрам, короче и тоньше, зато глубже и темнее, виднелся под ключицей. Какой силы должен быть удар, чтобы пробить нагрудник и врезаться в тело, и чем можно так ударить, Велунду не хотелось и думать. За время Великого Крестового похода во славу Империума они сталкивались с чудовищными ксеносами и чудовищным оружием…  
Но при этом никто даже представить не посмел бы, что придется обращать мечи друг против друга.  
Он протянул руку – неожиданно для самого себя. Шарроукин поднял глаза, вопросительно дернув бровью.  
– Давай смажу на спине, – предложил.  
– Давай, – охотно отозвался Шарроукин, – а потом я тебе…  
Гнезда разъемов на загривке у него были расположены более удобно, чем у Велунда – так, чтобы можно было дотянуться самостоятельно. И сам он казался каким-то более складным, более сухощавым и гибким. Его плечи, такие же широкие, как у любого из Железных Рук, выглядели заметно стройнее; его мускулы, такие же мощные, как у любого Астартес, казались особенно ладными и пропорционально развитыми.  
И кожа – Трон, эта алебастровая кожа!  
Она оказалась еще более тонкой и гладкой на ощупь, чем на вид.  
И горячие припухлости вокруг разъемов, такие же, как у самого Велунда, вдруг показались ему чересчур болезненными. Он не сразу решился к ним даже прикоснуться. Разве можно трогать эту нежную, воспаленную кожу грубыми пальцами Железного отца?  
Вспомнив, что другие прикасались к ней далеко не пальцами, Велунд выдохнул и осторожно провел по воспаленному месту ваткой с дезинфицирующим средством.  
– Ну и щипает, – хмыкнул Шарроукин. – Прав Тарса, мы себя запустили… У тебя тоже?  
– Еще бы.  
На спине у него тоже были шрамы. Несколько более мелких, один – длинный через пол-спины. Велунд не удержался и провел по нему кончиком пальца.  
Ему все казалось, что одно его прикосновение поранит эту кожу. Такую белую, такую…  
– Орки, – ворчливо заметил Шарроукин. – Эти твари имеют обыкновение наваливаться целой ордой, десяток положил – а один в это время нападает с тыла…  
– Подлые создания, – согласился Велунд.  
– Еще и ядом свои рубилы смазывают.  
– Да знаю я. Сам такую же рану разок получил, только в брюшину.  
Шарроукин повернул голову, прищурясь. Шрам, о котором говорил Велунд, тянулся через всю левую сторону живота. Даже сейчас он выглядел неприятно – темный, неровный, а тогда это было жутко: огромная зловонная дыра в животе, вывалившиеся внутренности, коричневые, подгнившие и источающие запах гноя края… Да, старому апотекарию было с чем повозиться!  
Велунд зачерпнул мазь, положил ее на разъемы (Трон, эта белая кожа) – и замер: Шарроукин, протянув изящную руку, тронул шрам у него на животе.  
– Мы неплохо покуролесили в Галактике, – задумчиво сказал он. Его миндалевидные глаза затянулись поволокой, уголки губ чуть приподнялись. – Даже если завтра «Сизифей» отправится в бездну, о нас будут помнить.  
– С чего это ты заговорил об этом?  
– Да так. Главное, чтобы было кому помнить…  
Велунд понял его.  
– Когда-нибудь ты воссоединишься со своим Легионом, – сказал неуверенно, потому что мысленно добавил «и простишься со мной».  
Неизвестно, понял ли его Шарроукин или просто констатировал факт, но он усмехнулся.  
– Трон знает, когда это случится, и случится ли вообще. Ну и ладно. Я привык сражаться вместе с тобой, друг. Ты закончил с моими чертовыми разъемами? Давай теперь я тебе…  
Велунд повернулся к нему спиной. Теперь Шарроукин не видел его лица, и можно было зажмуриться и кусать губы от наслаждения, когда эти тонкие белые пальцы гладили плечи и шею, умащивая их мазью, – и не бояться, что случайно выдашь себя.  
Пока их война не закончится – не важно, победой или смертью, – мелкие удовольствия ничего не значат.  
Пока их война не закончится, даже их дружба мало что значит.  
Вот только почему именно ради нее Велунд готов отдать жизнь прямо сейчас?  
Корпус «Сизифея» содрогнулся: корабль готовился к переходу в варп. Поднимались пустотные щиты, суетилась команда, где-то неподалеку скрипел Гаруда. Их война продолжалась.


End file.
